In recent years toilets manufactured primarily for home use have been of the "low flow volume" type, with the water tank of such toilets being designed to contain only a limited amount of water, such as 1.6 gallons. It is the intent of such a design to effect a saving of water.
However, it is often the case, particularly when dealing with solid waste, that the user will need to flush the toilet a second time, or even a third time, with the net result that more water has been expended than would have been the case had the integral toilet tank been designed to hold a greater quantity of water.
In addition to often requiring multiple flushing of the toilet, the low flow volume toilet design often brings about a clogged condition, needing at a minimum for the user to utilize from time to time, a plunger type device known as a plumber's friend in an effort to unclog the sewer line leading away from the toilet as well as between the house and the main sewer line.
It is the purpose of the present design to overcome these disadvantages accompanying the use of low flow volume toilets.